


High Time (Ada!Thranduil x Child!Reader)

by Thranki



Series: Bad Ada... [1]
Category: Thranduil - Fandom
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Drawing, Gen, Ignorant, abandoned, apologize, brother!legolas, dissapointed, father!thranduil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7073860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little rare to meet Ada!Thranduil and Child!Reader so I decided to make one!</p>
<p>And no, it's not a lover or romance type of fiction.</p>
<p>Read to know the content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Time (Ada!Thranduil x Child!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_ryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ryuu/gifts).



"Dum...Dum...Dum..." you hummed as you hopped down the wooden stairs. You knee length skirt fluttered and your (H/C) hair bounced over your shoulders. The elves that worked in the castle just smile at you as they saw your happy face. What? It's a beautiful day. Or it just you who think of it. You gripped your plushy toy closer to your chest as you roamed around. Seeking for a blob of blonde. But it seems like he was no where to be seen. 

"Legolas....Leggy?" You called out. The. You giggled. You head felt funny like it can flood to the air.

But still, there are no sign of him. You puffed your cheeks in annoyance and called out again. 

"Adar!!! Legolas!!!" No answer. Did they just leave you alone like last time did they?

Then you saw a familiar guard that always guarding the royal's quarter.

"Laeg!!!" You called him in a sing song manner. Giggling here and there.

The said guard turned his head to you in confusion  before smiling.

"What do you want penneth?(little one)"

You grinned at him and said. "Did you see Adar or Legolas anywhere?!" 

Laeg, being a sly elf he is pretended to think. You giggle as you saw his ridiculous thinking expression.

"I think your Adar is where he usually he is. You brother, I don't know." 

You just waved and beamed at the guard.

"Thank you Laeg! I need to find Adar now!" You then ran as fast as your little legs could bring you.

"Wait (Y/N)! Are you alright?!" 

"Mhhhm! Fine!"

You ran and turned to the sharp corner without thinking about the people you bumped into. Determined to find your father. Then a familiar sight greet you. The two big gate loomed over you, creating a shadow on your face. You grinned and rushed to the door. You pushed the door opened with all your might and squealed in shock as your feet contacted with a slippery floor beneath.

"WHAT?!"

(5 minutes earlier )

Thranduil was brooding in his throne. Sipping theblood red wine as he heard what his son trying to tell him. The drink addled with his mind as he saw there is two Legolas in front of him. Both doing the same motion and spoke out the same words. It's scaring the shit out of him.

"Valar, I didn't ask for a pair of annoying twins." He mumbled under his breath. 

Legolas's left eye twitched in annoyance as he heard what his father had just said.

"And since when do you have a twin?" He put both of his hand on his waist. Eyebrows raised in demanding manner. Father of his is getting harder and colder each passing day. Acting like he didn't have any responsibility towards his family. Always sitting and drinking like a lazy bear in his stupid throne.

"Agh!" Thranduil yelled. "Stop speaking the same thing Legolasss!" He hissed the 's' at the end in emphasise that there is two Legolas. 

"There's only one Legolas here Adar." the younger elf rubbed his temple in annoyance as his father grunted here and there.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"What?" 

The anger inside Legolas now seeping out of his very being. Surrounding him like a black cloak.

"You should stop drinking that thing Adar! It's clouding your mind!"

Suddenly Thranduil eyes sharpened and he snapped.

"Have care how you speak!" He hissed before slamming the glass down the table. 

"You have no power here! As your King, I command you to get put of here!" Thranduil ordered. 

Legolas eyes went wide before he narrowed it back.

"King? King?! Did you realised what you had just said? You- you... "

"Get. Out."

"Did you know that you always abandoned (Y/N)?! She's always stay up late just to see you! She always sat in front of the damn door of yours just to spend some times with you?! She didn't even want to take her meal if it's not me or you who feed it to her! She missed you! And now you want to break your ties with me?! Fine! But don't you ever break it with her!" 

Legolas practically screaming on the top of his lungs. Someone need to knock some sense into his father thick head. 

Suddenly the door bursted open with a certain elfling ran inside. Slipping onto the freshly mopped floor. 

"WHAT?!" You yelled. 

You face planted on the floor right beside Legolas. Legolas just stare wide eyes at you as you slammed your face.

Hearing your soft sniffles, he quickly bent down and gather you in his arms.

"Hey, hey (Y/N). Don't cry. Where is it hurt?"

You sniffles some more before turning your teary eyes to your brother. "Here." You pointed to your temple. 

Legolas smiles sadly at your before grabbing a handful of golden locks and rubbed them to the swollen place. He then planted a kiss on your temple. His lips burned when he kissed your temple.

"There. I've patched it up for you." He smiles again before poking your nose. You just giggled at him.

"Are you sick (Y/N)?" He asked you.

"No silly!" You giggled again before turning to your father.

"Adar! I missed you!" You ran at him but his cold, harsh tone stopped you. 

"It's King to you." You spoke to you as if you were one of his subject.

"B-but..."

"Out."

"Adar..." 

"OUT!"

Legolas was beyond shocked as he heard Thranduil yelled to you as you're not his own daughter. He saw how your body stiffened up as your hands trembles. He quickly wrapped his arms around you and hugged you close. He cooed softly to up your ears as you trembling in his grip. 

Legolas carried you up as he glared to Thranduil. Saying that he wasn't finished with him. He then spun on his heels and stormed out of the throne room before carrying you to your chamber. 

He tucked you in as you cried. He then wiped away the years and kissed your forehead.

"Don't cry penneth. Adar is just tired with all the paperwork. He doesn't mean to yell at you." He tried to reasoned with you.

But being a clever elfling you are, you shook your head before shakily replying to him.

"N-no. Adar don't love me anymore."

"No...no. don't think like that. He just stress alright? Now go to sleep. I'm sure Adar will be the same tomorrow." That's all he said before he blew off the candles.

[With Thranduil]

He rubbed his temple as he can feel a raging headache coming. His grip on his wine glass tightened. He poured more wine before finished them in one big gulped. To be honest, what Legolas just said to him were true. It's been a long time since he spent his time with his youngest. He didn't even know what you like! Legolas was more of a father than he is. 

Suddenly the door bursted open. Revealing a mad and cold Legolas.

"We need to talk."

 

The next day...

You were sitting on the floor, sketching various of images onto the papers. You wanted to make a book. A pictures book. But there is no joy in your eyes. 

The door of your chamber creaked opened. You were guessing that it was Legolas but the person just walked in and didn't greet you. Legolas ALWAYS greet you.

"(Y/N)..." a deep masculine voice spoke softly. Your hand immediately stopped drawing as you bowed your head down. Not daring to meet the eyes in front of you.

"What are you doing?" Thranduil said as he eye you. He then crouched down to matched your height but you still refused to see his face.

His eyes full of sadness as Legolas' words echoed in the head of his.

"Drawing..." you mumbled softly. 

"Hmm?..." he then picked one of the pictures. What he can make out is a picture of him. He can guess that the stick on the head were indeed his crown. The picture of his looked like he was yelling to another being in front of him. Then there is another elf beside the second figure. The elf carrying a bow and he assumed that it was Legolas.

"What is this drawing about?" He asked you nicely.

"About Ada dwarf don't wanna play with baby dwarf." His eye twitched as he heard that you implying him as a dwarf.

"And then?" He picked another picture.

"But baby dwarf want to play with Ada dwarf."

"Hmm..?" He slowly picked up his daughter and sat her on his laps. Stroking his daughter (H/C) locks.

"Then Ada dwarf mad at the baby dwarf but brother dwarf play with baby dwarf."

"Then what baby dwarf want?"

"Baby dwarf want Ada dwarf come play together."

Thranduil chuckled softly before kissing you in the nose.

"Forgive me penneth."

You just stare at him.

"So I'm a dwarf now?" He teased. He then twisted his face.

You giggled at his ridiculous face. "You are!"

"Now...what do you want to play?"

Unbeknown to them, Legolas was spying on them from the opened door. He smiles softly watching as you rambled on and on.

"Luckily that he didn't saw me." He muttered silently under his breath.

 

Or so he thought.

 

"Come Legolas. Are you planning to stand there for the rest of the day?" Said Thranduil without turning his head.


End file.
